


An eye for an eye

by Maudef5



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Weevil had called Veronica after getting his revenge on Thumper?<br/>Set right after plan B!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eye for an eye

That night, Weevil got home from the church not really knowing how he was feeling...   
He was happy because he knew that by now, Felix's death had been revenged; but in the same time, Veronica's face came to his mind... He was sure that she would find out what happened really fast...   
She always did!   
Probably even before the sheriff realized that Thumper was missing... Why was he feeling this way? He was sure he did the right thing, so, what was that he was feeling?  
He got into the house, everybody was already asleep, so he went in his room, trying not to think about the blonde PI that would probably be really disappointed in him when she find things out.  
Once he was in his room, he couldn't help thinking about her and what he'd done that night. He didn't regret what happened, not at all! He was even ready to pay for it as a man and do some time in prison. But the thing is that he was scared that Veronica would be disappointed in him. He was scared that she wouldn't want to talk with him anymore... Scared that she wouldn't come to him anymore to ask for favors...  
Why?  
Because he couldn't get her off his mind, because she was cute, because he was always worried for her, maybe because he had some feelings for her too... But was this right? Until a couple of month ago, he took the excuse that he was the leader of the PCH'ers gang, so he could absolutly not date her... Not even have feelings for her... It could be nothing more that friendship between them...  
But this time was over!   
He was not the PCH'ers leader anymore... And when she found out that he had stolen the money, she did not turn him in to Clemmons... Actually, she even managed to have someone else take the blame for it... But did she do it for friendship or for more?  
Maybe she would help him again this time... Even if all she felt for him was friendship...  
He spent almost half an hour thinking about it when he decided to call her and ask her to meet him to have a talk about it.  
"Hello?"  
"V, it's me... I need to tell you something..."  
"Oh, well, ok... I am listening!"  
"Not on the phone! You want me to tell you this face to face! But I know it's late... Ump... Maybe you can come and see me tomorrow?"  
"I am ok if you want to talk now... I mean, I've been trying to sleep un-succefully for an hour now!"  
"So we can meet now?"  
"Yes, sure, give me 15 minutes and I can be at your place!"  
"No! Not my place... I don't want my grandmother to hear that! Can you meet me at the beach V?"  
"Sure! I'll be there in 20 minutes, but... are you ok Weevil?"  
"I will be as soon as I am done telling you what I have to tell you!"  
"Ok then, see you in a bit."  
When he hung up, he left his house to go at the beach, not knowing that the girl he'd just called was getting worried about him.  
20 minutes later, he saw her car coming, then the blond PI that was in his every dream got out of it and walking toward him, smiling. He was seating on a rock and got up when she arrived in front of him. She looked worried behind her smile and he showed her the rock to seat on while he talked.  
"Thanks for coming V."  
"No problem Weevil. What's wrong?"  
"Tonight, I did something wrong. I am gonna tell you but please don't interrupt me!"  
As he saw her agree with a head move, he went on:  
"It is something I am not very proud of but that I don't regret... It is not right what I did, but I had to do it you know... And as I said before, I don't regret any of it... But I know that you will be disappointed in me as soon as I tell you. But anyway, even if I don't tell you, I know you will find it out eventually, and then you will be disappointed and angry... Well... You will probably get mad at me now too... But I would have been the one to tell you this, and it is important, even if after that you go to the sheriff or don't want to talk to me ever again, I want you to know what I did, and I want you to hear it from me! So, here is the thing: tonight, I went find Thumper and I knocked him down, I took his drug-money and I hide it on the back of his bike... I don't know how, but I know that the Fitzpatrick’s have dealt with him right now. No wait Veronica, I know that you are disappointed, and probably really mad at me, but just so you know, I am ready to pay for it as a man!"  
Weevil had said it without looking at the blonde PI in the eyes.   
She surprised him when she put her hand on his cheek. She made him look up in her eyes and she said with a soft voice that surprised him even more:  
"Disappointed? You don't know me that well Weevil! I understand very well why you did it, and I am not mad at you for doing it, not disappointed either! Thumper killed your best friend and he got away with it without paying for it! You know what people say "An eye for an eye" right?"  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"No! Of course not!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I understand why you did it, and if Sheriff Lamp hadn't believed me about Aaron Echolls killing Lilly, I know that I would have been really upset, and I might have done something like that. Don't look at me this way, revenge make you do things that you wouldn't usually do, I know it better than you think!"  
"It's like I killed him and you are not mad at me?"  
"Again, I understand your motives, and I trust you Weevil... Well, I might be a little sad that you didn't talk to me before you did it because tonight, I just got Lamb to believe us by making the witness talk... Thumper was going to be arrested... But with Lamb we never know... So I don't blame you for what you did! Actually, even if you'd told me, I might have tried to help you instead of making you wait for the sheriff to do it... Lamb is not really someone we can trust about those things!"  
Weevil was happy!   
Veronica understood him and didn't blame him at all! Before he could stop himself, he had put one of his hands on Veronica's hips and the other on her neck. He pushed her closer to him.  
He kissed her.  
She responded, she kissed him back.  
The kiss was great for both of them, and after that, Veronica stayed in his arm for 20 minutes in a comfortable silence before she asked him:  
"What are we doing now?"  
"About what?"  
"Us."  
"Well, it depends of you V... I don't really wanna hide my feelings for you... But if you don't think you're ready to show up with me, I’ll wait..."  
"I don't wanna hide either!"  
"Really? You're sure?"  
"Yes! I want... Well, I would like..."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I be your girlfriend?" Veronica was blushing and Weevil thought that she had never been cuter than at this moment. He was ready to bet that he was one of the first to see the famous Veronica Mars blushing.  
"Only if I can be your boyfriend chica!"  
"We need to talk a little about an excuse for you about tonight. If someone saw you, we need to get you an alibi."  
"We can say that I was with you?"  
"No, I was with my father, and he would not agree with lying... What about your grandmother?"  
"She might yes... I will ask her tomorrow morning."  
"Ok, we'll figure something out then..."  
"Do you have to go home now or you can stay a little?"  
"I can stay..."  
Then they hugged each other again, kissing a lot and talking a little. Around 3 in the morning, they said goodbye, because Veronica had to go home and get some sleep before she talked to her dad in the morning about her new boyfriend... Both of them knew that it was not gonna be easy, but they also knew that it was life!  
Life is never easy, never really fair, but they knew that the two of them together was one of the right things to do. Because they understood each other, because, deep in them, they were the same, and because they knew that they wouldn't be hurt by the other, because they trusted each other...And because they both had been hurt too much by the people that had come through their lives.  
-

The Monday after that, Veronica arrived at school and saw her boyfriend waiting for her by his car.   
When she got out of her own car, he walked to her and they kissed "hello".  
They hadn't been able to see each other over the weekend, but she had called him to tell him that her father was ok with the two of them as long as he didn't make her end up in prison or the hospital. They also talked about Eli's alibi for the night of Thumper's disappearance, and it appeared that his grandmother agreed to be his alibi. Veronica had also a friend of her fake a phone call from Eli's cell phone to Veronica's during the time he had attacked the boy.  
They walked hand in hand inside the school to see everybody looking at them. Some girls looked really upset, but most of the people where just amazed. The PCH'ers looked amazed, but Veronica couldn't help but notice some of them looked pretty happy about it.  
Wallace came to them and acted as if it was normal. Veronica had seen him Sunday so he knew they were dating.  
They walked by Logan, who looked in the same time sad, angry and betrayed... Veronica felt almost sorry for him...Almost... After all, why would she be sorry for someone that plays with a girl’s feelings just to be free? Or for someone that have sex with his best friend's step mother just to have a good time... No, she didn't feel sorry for him after all...  
Dick Casablanca stood right next to Logan and shoot at Veronica:   
"Planning on becoming poor boys' kryptonite too? Not enough 09ers for you girl?"  
One big "Weevil is mad at you" look and the boy turned away to go to his classes. Veronica smiled at that, they would totally made this work!  
The day went on well, after school, Eli went with his girlfriend at Keith Mars's office to "meet" officially the father of his girlfriend. Everything went very well, and Keith gave a chance to the boy, seeing how he appeared to really care for his daughter.  
Eli also proposed to go on stake out with Veronica for her to be safer. Veronica protested at that, saying that she was safe, but her father told them that it was a very good idea, this way, he knew his little girl would be protected and safe no matter what.  
When they left the office, Keith realized that Veronica was not his little girl anymore but a woman that made her own choices... After all, what she did with Duncan show him that, even if she lied, it was for the good cause and he would probably have done the same... He trusted Veronica, his little baby girl was now a woman...And he was proud of the woman she'd become.  
-  
Eli was happy, Veronica was happy... Life was not that unfair after all was she?   
-  
Two months later, they were still together, happy... Eli appeared to be so good at helping Veronica that Keith decided to give him an official job at his office. They were now one very big happy family.   
Eli's grandmother, his nice and his nephew liked at lot Keith and Veronica. They had all decided on having a weekly diner on Friday night. This specific Friday was very important to them because it was Veronica and Eli's two month's anniversary. The couple didn't know it, but Letti Navarro and Keith Mars had plane a very nice diner for the two of them and when they got here, they were surprised and very happy.   
After one hour of pure happiness, someone knocked on the Navarro's door. Letti went to answer it and came back with a tall black man right behind her.  
"Mister Widmann? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked him.  
"Miss Mars, I have been told to give you something today..."  
"By whom?"  
"I can't tell you this, but once you open your gift, I am sure you will know who send it."  
"Fine. Give it then!"  
The security man handed Veronica a big brown envelope that she opened as soon as she had it in her hands. Letti had given a coffee to the Kane head of security and they where all sitting around the table. Eli was holding his girlfriend very close.  
Veronica took out a smaller white envelope as well as a small note and a picture. She opened the note without looking at the picture and recognised immediately Duncan's handwriting... She decided to read it out loud:  
"Veronica,  
I have heard that you were doing pretty well... I am glad. Before I left, I asked Clarence to keep an eye on you and to protect you... He told me that you were going out with Weevil... I have to say that I am not surprised... I saw the way he looked at you this past year... I am sure that you both are very happy... If I am right, today is your two month anniversary, and I don't need a psychic to tell me that the two of you are going to last a very long time.  
Congratulation.  
The small envelope contain some money for the both of you... This way, you will be able to go to any college you want, together, and maybe even take a house together.  
Lilly is doing well, she is growing fast. Here is a picture of the two of us last week...   
Tell Logan Hi for me, and tell him that if he ever get a letter from Jerry Smith, it will be me...  
Take care of you, and tell Weevil that Clarence will be watching him and take care of him if he ever hurt you... If your father haven't done it before of course.  
If you ever need anything, tell Clarence and he will help you as much as he humanly can.   
Bye Veronica, don't forget me because i will never forget you.  
Duncan"  
"Miss Mars, Mister Kane gave me the order to threat you as if you were his sister... As if the paternity test had said that you were a Kane... If you need any help finding a place to leave near any campus you want to go to, please call me, here is my card. Bye, and thanks for the coffee Misses Navarro."  
When Clarence exited the house, everyone was looking at the envelope. Veronica took the picture and looked at it, Duncan was on the beach, seating on the sand with a pretty little baby girl smiling and playing with a Barbie doll.  
Everyone was really amazed by that letter. Eli showed veronica that he was fine with this by kissing his girl on the cheek. Letti was taking the kids to bed and Keith still looked stunned.  
"You are not living together on Stanford's campus." Keith said to the couple.  
"Of course not daddy! We are going to go at Hearst, close to you, with Wallace and Mac!"  
"What about the together?"  
"Don't worry Mister Mars, we will talk with you about it before we take a decision."  
-

They finally took a house that they shared with Wallace and Mac on campus.   
Eli never got in trouble for what happened to Thumper or for anything else.  
Life was not so unfair after all, actually, right now, Eli and Veronica Navarro think that life is pretty good if you give it a chance to be.


End file.
